Ope to Gomu
by Verochi chan
Summary: "Apa kau berselingkuh dengan Ayahku, Luffy-ya?"/ "Torao, kenapa kau— tunggu! Jangan bilang kau akan—/ "KU TANYA SEKALI LAGI! APA KAU MENYELINGKUHIKU, SIALAN?"/ "TORAO! BERHENTI MEMBUAT CERITA PALSU! KAU SENDIRI YANG MENYUR—/ SPLASH!/ "T-Torao— /"Aku sedang horny berat, Luffy-ya-ku tercinta!" BLOOD/ MURDER/ YAOI/ RAPE!


**_Ope to Gomu_**

**_"Apa kau berselingkuh dengan Ayahku, Luffy-ya?"/ "Torao, kenapa kau— tunggu! Jangan bilang kau akan—/ "KU TANYA SEKALI LAGI! APA KAU MENYELINGKUHIKU, SIALAN!?"/ "TORAO! BERHENTI MEMBUAT CERITA PALSU! KAU SENDIRI YANG MENYUR—/ SPLASH!/ "T-Torao— /"Aku sedang horny berat, Luffy-ya-ku tercinta!" BLOOD/ MURDER/ YAOI/ RAPE!_**

_**I don't Own One Piece.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Gunting!"

"D-disini, Dok."

Law menggerutu kesal, tepat di tengah operasi yang sedang ia lakukan! Sebab, kekasihnya yang bernama Monkey D. Luffy itu adalah cahaya matahari yang disenangi semua orang. Di mana sedetik senyumannya saja akan mampu membuat dua lusin pria dan wanita jatuh cinta padanya saat pandangan pertama. Law cemburu! Jelas saja! Bukannya Monkey D. Luffy itu adalah pacarnya? Kenapa pria muda itu malah umbar senyum pada orang lain selain dirinya? Tunggu! Sebenarnya bukan itu yang di permasalahan oleh sang ahli bedah yang pada akhirnya malah berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa pasiennya— lagi! Tapi, sebab-penyebab Law sedang kesal adalah nafsu seksualnya yang belum tersalurkan selama hampir dua minggu ini! Sebenarnya Law sedang _horny_ berat! Di mana ia perlu menggesek kejantanannya di lubang yang sempit dan ketat sampai akhirnya ia mencapai klimaks yang terasa sangat nikmat. _Hah_~ membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Law semakin sulit. Apalagi menunggu jam pulang yang entah kapan akan datangnya, di mana dirinya akan dapat bermesraan dengan kekasih tercintanya itu. Yang jadi masalah hanya satu. Luffy! Yang jadi pacar tercintanya tersebut adalah seorang _Aseksual_ yang tidak akan pernah peduli pada dirinya yang tengah menyodorkan penis yang tengah ereksi berat ke arah kekasihnya sendiri! Di mana pria muda pecinta daging segar setengah matang itu malah menyuruh Law pergi ke kamar mandi dan melakukan onani sendiri.

Padahal kan Law dan Luffy itu adalah pasangan serasi. Itu dikarenakan Luffy yang memiliki tubuh yang sangat elastis bagaikan karet yang bahkan mampu melahap habis inci demi inci penis besarnya! Berterimakasihlah pada kekuatan aneh yang dimiliki kekasihnya itu. Sebab, tidak semua orang dapat memilikinya.

Beda kekuatan beda pula kegunaan. Di mana Trafalgar Law memiliki kekuatan aneh untuk memindahkan organ tubuh seseorang pada seseorang yang lain. Mau itu perempuan ataupun laki-laki. Tua, maupun muda. Mau itu usus atau pun ginjal. Kantung kemih maupun rahim. Atau bahkan hati atau sebuah jantung sekalipun! Dan yang paling Law senangi adalah mati ataupun hidup!

"..."

Dengan itu Law malah menyeringai di tengah operasi yang tengah ia lakukan. Hal itu membuat seorang suster yang tengah membantu operasi tersebut menyenggol teman terdekatnya yang terlihat menoleh pada Law yang terlihat menyeringai di balik masker yang tengah ia gunakan.

.

.

.

.

"Torao! Lama sekali kau keluarnya. Aku sudah menunggu dua jam disini. Lihat aku dapat boneka rusa bernama Chopper. Dia lucu bukan? Aku mendapatkannya dari seorang bocah yang aku hibur saat dia menangis. Kau tahu Torao? Bulu Chopper sangat lembut~ aku tidak bisa berhenti memeluknya."

"..."

"Torao!?"

"Dengar, Luffy ya. Temanku sebenarnya mengajakku ke sebuah klub malam. Kalau kau mau kau dapat pulang lebih dulu, Luffy-ya. Atau— kau dapat menunggu kedatangan flamingo jadi-jadian itu yang akan lewat sini sekitar lima belas menit lagi."

"... apakah teman lebih penting, Torao?"

"Dan apalah mengirim benih-benihku ke dalam kloset terlihat penting olehmu, Luffy-ya?"

"... baiklah. Terserah kau saja, Torao." Dan Luffy pun mulai terpuruk seraya memeluk Chopper lebih erat lagi.

.

.

.

Duapuluh menit kemudian terlihatlah sebuah mobil bewarna pink cerah yang mulai berhenti tepat di depan Luffy yang tengah berdiri di bawah lampu jalan. Hal itu membuat pria dalam mobil tersebut membuka kaca jendela mobilnya untuk menanyai pria muda yang sangat ia kenal itu.

"_Oh_, Lucy~ apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, calon menantuku?"

"Papa Mingo. Kebetulan sekali. Tadi aku menunggu Torao di rumah sakit tapi kata beberapa teman-temannya dia sudah pulang lebih dulu. Jadi— apa aku boleh menumpang di—

"_Oh_! Tentu saja Lucy. Tunggu sebentar." Dan si blonde bermantel pink tersebut mulai keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Tak lupa ia pun terlihat mulai membuka pintu mobil di sebelahnya dengan tubuh yang ia bungkukan kayaknya seorang supir. "Sekarang... silakan."

"_Shishishi_. Terimakasih, Papa Mingo." Luffy mulai berucap ceria di mana seorang pria yang memiliki tato di jari-jarinya mulai memotret Luffy yang menaiki mobil milik Doflamingo. Bahkan setelah selesai memotret kedua pria berbeda warna rambut tersebut, si pria pun bergegas pergi di mana tiba-tiba cahaya biru transparan terbentuk dan membuatnya menghilang di balik pepohonan lebat yang begitu gelap.

"Lucy.. apa kau lapar? Bagaimana kalau kita ke restoran terdekat. Apa kau mau?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak bis—

_'Temanku sebenarnya mengajakku ke sebuah klub malam. Kalau kau mau kau dapat pulang lebih dulu, Luffy-ya.'_

"M-maksudku.. apa itu gratis, Papa Mingo?"

"Tentu saja, calon menantuku. Semua yang kau inginkan bebas kau dapatkan."

"_Yeaaahhhh_!" Dan kedua mata Luffy pun terlihat mulai berkilauan karena bahagia.

.

.

.

Tengah malam perlahan datang tak lama setelahnya. Di jam 23:16 terdengarlah suara mobil yang terparkir di sebuah rumah besar dengan lampu yang tidak di nyalakan. Luffy sendiri sampai terdiam. Ia menduga pasti kekasihnya itu belum pulang dari klub malam.

"Apa putraku itu ada di rumah?"

"_Em_.. se-sepertinya.. Torao sangat kelelahan. Jadi dia tidak sempat menyalakan lampu. _Em_.. terimakasih atas tumpangannya. Makanan yang Papa Mingo tawarkan semuanya sangat enak."

"_Ffuffuffu_. Aku senang jika kau menyukainya, calon menantuku. Baiklah. Sampaikan salamku pada pacarmu itu. Lain kali dia harus lebih sering mengunjungiku. Terutama tentang rencana pernikahan kalian yang akan segera tiba."

**_Blush!_**

"Akan ku sampaikan, Papa Mingo."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa, Lucy!." Doflamingo mulai melambaikan tangannya di mana mobil perlahan mulai melaju dan membuat Luffy membalas lambaian tangan tersebut walau hanya sebentar karena tak lama setelahnya Luffy mulai terbelalak kaget akibat Chopper yang tertinggal di dalam mobil milik pria flamboyan tersebut.

"Chopper! _Oh_ sial! Aku lupa mengambilnya." Dan alhasil Luffy pun mulai menggerutu kesal. Kaki mulai ia hentakkan menuju ke arah rumahnya dengan pipi yang terlihat menggembung lucu. Bahkan Luffy tidak tahu jika di dalam rumah gelap yang ia tempati bersama pacarnya itu telah terkurung seorang gadis bersurai pink yang menjadi adik dari pasien yang pacarnya itu operasi tadi siang.

Air mata yang makin deras mengalir, dan si gadis yang hanya bisa terisak di tengah musibah yang sedang menimpanya.

"_Hiks_!"

.

.

.

**_Tok! Tok! Tok!_**

"Torao? Apa kau di dalam?"

"..." Dan tak ada jawaban yang membalas. Perlahan, Luffy mulai merayap ke arah sakelar lampu di mana Luffy terlihat kesusahan berjalan karena takut menabrak sesuatu. Dan, saat Luffy menemukannya—

**_Tak!_**

"_Hosh_! TORAO! Kau mengagetkanku!" Ia malah terlonjak kaget karena mendapati sang kekasih tengah berdiri di tangga ke empat rumah mereka.

"Apa kau berselingkuh dengan Ayahku, Luffy-ya?" Pertanyaan yang terkesan dingin di mana Luffy langsung memicing bingung ke arah kekasihnya tersebut. Apalagi ketika pria bertato di depannya memperlihatkan sebuah foto yang menampakan gambaran Luffy yang masuk kedalam sebuah mobil berwarna pink dengan bantuan seorang pria bersurai blonde dan bermantel bulu pink.

"Torao, kenapa kau— tunggu! Jangan bilang kau _akan_—" Bahkan Luffy mulai terlonjak kaget ketika ia melihat kekasihnya itu mulai turun dengan pisau lipat yang ia keluarkan dari saku celananya. Luffy sampai mundur kembali. Kepalanya menggeleng dengan rasa takut yang terlihat bercampur dengan kekesalan. Tentu, karena Luffy _tahu_ apa yang sedang diinginkan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"KU TANYA SEKALI LAGI! APA KAU MENYELINGKUHIKU, SIALAN!?"

"TORAO! BERHENTI MEMBUAT CERITA PALSU! KAU SENDIRI YANG MENYUR—" Law yang berlari dan Luffy yang makin terbelalak kaget dengan tubuh yang menabrak tembok di belakangnya. Lalu kejadian selanjutnya—

**_SPLASH!_**

"T-Torao—"

**_Clak_!**

Setetes darah perlahan mengotori lantai di bawah pijakan mereka dengan durasi yang makin lama makin tak terhitung jumlahnya. Lama kelamaan volume darah tersebut makin banyak bercucuran akibat luka yang barusan di buat Law tepat di bagian jantung kekasihnya itu.

**_Clak! Clak!_**

Luffy mulai memuntahkan sejumlah darah dari mulutnya. Ia berusaha menyentuh tangan bertato kekasihnya yang pada kenyataannya tak dapat ia sentuh. Itu akibat rasa sakit yang teramat sangat dengan pernafasan yang terhambat oleh aliran darahnya sendiri. Selanjutnya Luffy mulai limbung dan Law langsung menangkap tubuh kekasihnya tersebut dengan begitu lembutnya.

Mata yang terlihat keruh di mana Law malah menyeringai karena ketidakberdayaan sang kekasih di tangannya sendiri. Apalagi saat Law melihat kaki dan tangan Luffy yang perlahan mulai mendingin, dengan seluruh tubuh yang perlahan berhenti mengejang. Lalu, yang terakhir adalah nafas Luffy yang perlahan berakhir dengan bukti tertutupnya mata sang kekasih walaupun hanya baru setengahnya. Law nyaris saja tertawa kesetanan. Ia mulai berbisik seraya mengelus pipi lembut kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aku sedang horny berat, Luffy-ya-ku tercinta! Aku menginginkan tubuhmu!" Dan dengan berakhirnya bisikan tersebut, Law pun mulai membawa Luffy ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya ke arah sofa terdekat yang terlebih dahulu sudah dilapisi terpal transparan agar darah sang kekasih tidak menetes ke segala arah, baru setelah itu Law akan membawa sang kekasih ke arah kamar mereka yang ada di lantai atas.

.

.

.

_**BRAK!**_

Law menendang pintu kamar mereka dengan begitu kasarnya. Napasnya terasa memburu dengan kejantanan yang makin menegang. Law sudah tidak sabar! Wajah nya memerah dengan keringat dingin bercucuran dari wajah dan tubuh bertatonya. Tiap beberapa detik sekali, Law terlihat menyeringai. Ia terlihat mulai membaringkan Luffy yang sudah ia balut dengan _lingerie_ _sexy_ yang ia beli setelah pulang dari rumah sakit. Yang membuat lingerie tesebut nampak menyeramkan hanya satu. Lingerie tersebut memiliki warna asli putih salju yang sekarang didominasi warna merah karena bercampur dengan darah Luffy yang masih mengalir dengan deras. Terlebih, pisau lipat yang pernah menusuk tubuh Luffy masih ada dan tertancap tepat di atas dada pria muda tesebut.

Law mulai menjilat bibirnya yang mengering. Pemandangan di depannya terlihat menggoda untuk ia lihat setiap detiknya. Law sudah tidak sabar dan dengan ketidaksabarannya ia berhasil membuka kaos kuning yang ia kenakan dan memperlihatkan sisa tatto yang dimiliki olehnya. Salah satu tatto yang paling ia sukai adalah gambar hati besar di dadanya, di mana ada senyuman kecil yang terletak di tengah hati tersebut. Tentu saja. Gambar senyuman yang menjadi tattonya itu ia ibaratkan sebagai sang kekasih yang hanya akan tersenyum pada dirinya seorang!

"_Gah_!" Penyempitan di celananya makin terasa menyakitkan! Semua itu terbukti dengan membengkaknya bagian celana yang ia miliki tepat di bagian res sletingnya. Kadang Law merasa kesal sendiri sebab memiliki penis dengan ukuran lebih dari 11 inci telah membuatnya kesusahan menyembunyikan bukti dari rasa hornynya tersebut. Kalau Law tiba-tiba horny di tengah keramaian bagaimana? Kalau di tempat kerja Law dapat menyembunyikan pembengkakan tersebut lewat seragam rumah sakit yang ia kenakan. Dan untuk itu, Law merasa beruntung karena bekerja di rumah sakit. Sudah dapat memeriksa banyak orang dan melihat anggota tubuh mereka, dirinya pun dapat sesuka hati mengoyak seluruh organ dalam pasiennya tersebut, melihat dan mengamati alat kelamin semua pasiennya. Atau bahkan mengendalikan hidup dan mati orang-orang yang masih ingin menikmati dunia yang fana ini. Ya! Law sudah sangat sering melakukan semua itu. Sangat menyenangkan dan alhasil, penisnya makin mendesak minta di bebaskan!

_**SRET!**_

Res sleting di tarik ke arah bawah. Kancing celana di buka dengan cepat dan Law yang mulai menciumi bibir kaku milik sang kekasih dengan tangan kiri yang mulai memanja kejantanannya yang sudah terlihat di basahi oleh precum.

Tak lama setelahnya, Law bergegas menyingkap kain puring putih yang menutupi perut kekasihnya itu, lalu menjilat darah yang mengotori perut sang kekasih tercinta yang pada kenyataannya tak akan bisa merasakan rasa rangsangan ataupun geli. Law tak akan memperdulikan rasa darah yang bak garam yang anyir ataupun aromanya yang mirip besi berkarat, Law hanya tetap pada posisinya semula yaitu bekerja membersihkan perut putih susu kekasihnya yang kini tidak kembang-kempis karena menarik udara.

_**Tes!**_

Darah masih terus menetes, kali ini membanjiri ranjang berseprei kuning kehitaman dengan gambar topi jerami sebagai hiasan. Seprei yang di beli kekasihnya terebut dua minggu yang lalu karena dengan tega, Law telah membuang seprei lama mereka agar tidak di temukan oleh orang lain! Tidak terlalu penting tapi Law merasa bahagia karena _pengertian_ kekasihnya tersebut.

Terimakasih sudah menjadi pacar yang peduli, Luffy-ya.

Terimakasih sudah menjadi kekasih yang selalu memberi semangat setiap harinya.

Terimakasih juga telah menjadi pasangan yang sedikit romatis walau tidak bisa di ajak bercinta ketika di butuhkan!

Semuanya. Law ucapkan terima kasih.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luffy-ya." Dan Monkey D. Luffy tidaklah bisa mendengarkan apa pun yang di ucapkan oleh Law dengan mulutnya yang beraroma sangat menjijikan.

_**Srettt!**_

Tak membuang waktu lama, Law mulai melepas sisa kain yang menempel di tubuhnya lalu menurunkan celana dalam tipis yang ia pakaikan untuk sang kekasih seraya mengelus penis mati pria muda yang ia cintai itu.

Tak ada rangsangan araupun perubahan yang diterima. Yang ada hanya dingin dan kekakuan yang abadi. Dengan perlahan, Law mulai menekuk lutut Luffy dengan bantuan minyak khusus lalu menyebar kedua kaki tersebut berlawanan arah sehingga pantat montok sang kekasih dapat ia lihat dengan leluasa terutama, di bagian lubang sempit yang sangat ia sukai kerutannya.

Lalu dengan bantuan minyak yang masih ada di tangannya, Trafalgar Law mulai mempersiapkan lubang anal Luffy supaya licin dan memudahkan penis besarnya untuk keluar masuk sampai puas. Jari perlahan di masukan sebagai sarana peregangan awal di mana tak lama setelahnya jumlah jari terus di tambah dan membuat Law semakin terangsang berat karenanya.

"Luffy-ya! Lubangmu menelan empat jariku sekaligus! Aku yakin kau pun akan terangsang jika kau bukan seorang aseksual. _Ohh_.. cintaku." Law mulai mendekat, kali ini memposisikan kepala penisnya tepat di depan lubang anal sang kekasih. Law sampai menjilat bibir keringnya sekali lagi dengan keringat yang kembali menetes karena jendela kamar yang ditutup rapat supaya udara bahkan cahaya bulan tidak akan ada yang bisa masuk ke dalam.

Lalu, dengan satu dorongan kuat akhirnya seorang Trafalgar Law dapat mendesah nikmat kala kejantanannya di peluk erat oleh lubang anal sang kekasih yang pada dasarnya sudah tidak bisa mencengkeram karena meninggalnya pemilik tubuh tersebut. Berhenti untuk menemukan posisi yang pas akhirnya Trafalgar Law mulai menarik kembali penisnya untuk ia hantamkan sedalam-dalamnya. Akibat dari hal yang ia lakukan adalah terdorongnya tubuh Luffy dari pelan sampai akhirnya cepat. Tentu, itu karena Law mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya secara brutal demi mendapat gesekan yang sangat ia inginkan.

"_Ahh_!" Law kembali mendesah nikmat . Kedua tangan ia gunakan untuk semakin melebarkan kedua kaki kekasihnya. Tak lupa, Law pun mulai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah bawah di mana pemandangan cabul dapat ia lihat sesuka hati.

"Luffy-ya! Luffy! Luffy-ya! Luffy-ya!" Nama sang kekasih di rapalkan bagaikan mantra, diiringi keringat yang menetes dan suara becek yang diakibatkan dari kulit yang berbenturan dengan kulit. Law terus menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya. Desahan makin terdengar dan Law mulai mengangkat pinggul sang kekasih untuk memperdalam jalan masuk untuk penisnya.

"_Shhh_!" Law mulai merintih dengan gigi yang ia gertakan. Vena di pelipis dan lehernya terlihat tegang akibat kegiatan seksual yang tengah ia lakukan sendiri. Tentu, itu karena sang kekasih sudah dikatagorikan sebagi mayat yang tak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa. Perlahan Law mulai membungkuk, ia ingin mencium bibir Luffy namun terhalang oleh sebuah pisau yang masih menancap di dada kekasihnya tersebut. Law terlihat kesal. Ia mulai menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya hanya untuk mencabut pisau tersebut dan membuangnya sembarang arah lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya kembali demi gesekan yang sempat tertunda. Law kembali membungkuk. Kali ini ia berhasil mencium bibir kaku kekasihnya tersebut dengan nafsu yang masih sangat membludak.

Law memaksa mulut Luffy untuk terbuka. Lalu mengajak bibir pria muda tersebut untuk bermain bersama. Walau tidak mendapat balasan barang sedikitpun, Law tidak akan terlalu peduli di mana tangan kirinya mulai merayap di antara paha, perut, lalu berakhir di puting susu Luffy yang berwarna merah muda. Law terlihat memilin puting tersebut. Mencubitnya, lalu mengecupnya bergiliran dengan bibir. Dan setelah Law puas menjelajahi rongga mulut Luffy, Law pun terlihat mundur dengan tangan kiri yang kembali meraba seluruh tubuh kekasihnya.

Merasa bosan dengan posisi yang tengah ia lakukan. Law pun berinisiatif untuk membalikkan tubuh Luffy dan membuat pantatnya nungging dengan bantuan tiga buah bantal yang ia susun sebelumnya. Law sampai menyeringai. Ia kembali memasukkan penisnya dan bergerak dengan cara brutal.

Ranjang makin bergetar hebat. Keringat makin deras bercucuran dan Law makin mendesah tanpa peduli tempat dan suasana.

"Luffy-ya-ku tercinta~" Law mulai berkata dengan suara yang terdengar serak. Ia kembali membungkuk untuk menandai leher belakang kekasihnya dengan tanda merah gelap yang begitu banyak. Tak hanya menghisap. Namun, Law dengan tega mulai menggigit leher kekasihnya itu hingga lebam dan nyaris mengeluarkan darah beku. Tak ada yang di rasakan oleh Luffy. Selain tubuh yang bergerak maju-mundur akibat dorongan kuat di bagian pantatnya.

"Luffy-ya! Aku hampir datang!" Dan sekitar empat puluh menit kemudian seorang Trafalgar Law terlihat merintih dengan gerakan pinggul yang makin ia percepat. Law makin membungkuk dan saat pembebasannya semakin dekat—

"_AHHHH_!" Cairan sperma yang begitu panas dan banyak Law semprotkan ke dalam usus kekasihnya dengan penuh kenikmatan.

_**BRUK!**_

"_Hosh_!"

Tak lama kemudian, Law ambruk tepat di atas tubuh Luffy. Ia terlihat kelelahan dengan napas yang masih memburu dengan penis yang masih ada dalam lubang anal kekasihnya itu. Perlahan, Law mulai bangkit. Ia dengan hati-hati mulai menarik penisnya yang sudah ciut dan turun dari atas ranjang setelah ia membalikkan tubuh kekasihnya lagi dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipat dibagian perutnya. Law sampai tersenyum. Ia mulai mengelus surai malam milik sang kekasih di mana tak lama setelahnya, Law perlahan kembali membungkuk untuk mengecup kening pria muda tersebut. Baru setelah selesai, Law pun terlihat mundur dan mulai mendekati sebuah meja. Ia mulai mengelap keringatnya dengan beberapa lembar tysu wajah lalu mengelap penisnya dengan bantuan tysu yang sama. Untuk sesaat Law mulai terdiam. Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk Law meminta maaf pada kekasihnya tesebut. Dengan itu, Law mulai menyeringai dengan kaki yang ia langkahkan ke arah sebuah lemari di mana seorang gadis cantik bersurai pink nampak menangis lirih dengan mulut tertutup lakban dan tubuh yang terikat tali tambang. Gadis cantik tersebut terlihat panik. Mungkin, ia mengira dirinya akan diperkosa karena pria bertato di depannya terlihat bernafsu dengan tubuh yang telanjang buat. Gadis tersebut terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya takut.

Ia, mulai merasa semakin terancam!

"Masih bertahan, Nona?"

"..." Dan si gadis pun terlihat meronta dalam lemari yang tengah mengurungnya. Law sampai menyeringai. Ia mulai menarik gadis tersebut untuk ia bawa layaknya karung beras.

"Sekarang, ayo ikut aku!" Gadis dalam lemari tersebut makin meronta apalagi saat tubuhnya di angkat dan di jatuhkan di sebuah ranjang yang begitu besar. Lalu, saat gadis tersebut menengok ke arah kiri betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat seorang pria muda terlihat terbaring kaku dengan keadaan yang terlihat sangat menggenaskan. Dada dan mulutnya berlumuran darah! Lehernya penuh sekali dengan tanda lebam yang begitu banyak. Dan di antara kakinya telah mengalir cairan sperma yang ia tahu menjadi milik siapa. Dengan ragu, gadis bersurai pink tersebut terlihat mulai menoleh ke arah Law yang terlihat mulai mendudukan diri di depan gadis tersebut dengan seringai yang tak hilang dari bibirnya.

"Rebecca!" Ucap Law dengan nada yang begitu dingin. "Aku tahu kau dari keluarga yang tidak mampu. Jadi, untuk membayar operasi kakakmu Viola yang terlampau besar. Aku menginginkan nyawamu! Tepatnya, untuk menghidupkan kembali kekasihku. Kau paham?"

Air mata yang makin deras bercucuran dan Rebecca yang makin menangis sejejadinya. Perlahan Law mulai mendorong tubuh Rebecca untuk berbaring. Ia mulai mengangkat tangan kanannya yang kini terdapat sebuah pedang yang begitu panjang dan tajam. Rebecca mulai memejamkan matanya dan saat Law mengucapkan mantranya—

"_Mess_!" Rebecca pun menjerit akibat kubus aneh yang keluar dari bagian dadanya.

Pertukaran baru saja di mulai!

**_SPLASH!_**

Darah yang mengalir dan Rebecca yang kini kehilangan nyawanya.

.

.

.

Hening— dan Luffy yang perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihat Luffy adalah langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru langit dengan lampu yang bersinar dengan sangat terangnya. Semua jendela kamarnya terlihat terbuka dan menampakan pemandangan bulan sabit yang tertutupi sedikit awan. Luffy sampai menyipitkan kedua matanya kala ia merasakan setitik rasa sakit tepat di bagian dadanya. Dan saat Luffy mencoba untuk membangkitkan tubuhnya dengan cara duduk tiba-tiba rasa linu yang begitu luar biasa ia rasakan di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Luffy sampai melotot, mata ia arahkan ke arah bawah hanya untuk memastikan keadaan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat kedinginan. Benar saja, rupanya Luffy masih mengenakan lingerie sexy berlumur darah dengan tambahan cairan sperma sebagai hiasan di sekeliling pahanya. Ya, Luffy sudah mengira jika cairan sperma itu berasal dari lubang analnya yang terasa sangat linu ketika ia mendudukkan diri. Alhasil Luffy pun semakin melotot kesal dengan dirinya yang terlihat sangat marah! Terlebih pada mayat seorang gadis bersurai pink yang kini terpotong menjadi sebelas bagian dan masih ada di ranjang yang sama dengannya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Luffy-ya?" Dan ucapan Law barusan sukses mengalihkan perhatian Luffy yang terlihat geram dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat. Lalu, kejadian selanjutnya—

**_DUAGH!_**

"_GAH_!" Trafalgar Law menjerit kala benda _pusaka_-nya ditendang dengan tak berperasaan oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Bahkan mereka tidak sadar dengan berhentinya sebuah mobil berwarna pink cerah yang tak lain adalah milik Doflamingo.

Kembali lagi ke dalam kamar dimana Trafalgar Law terlihat meringkuk di atas lantai dengan aura suram mengelilingi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia terlihat masih meringgis kesakitan seraya mencengkeram _Torao_ lainnya yang baru saja mendapatkan perlakuan kasar beberapa saat lalu. Law mencoba menoleh, kali ini ke arah sang kekasih yang terlihat membungkus mayat Rebecca dengan seprei yang bernoda darah dan sperma lalu menendang mayat tersebut untuk selanjutnya turun dari ranjang tersebut dengan hati-hati.

"Luffy-ya... k-kau mau kemana? Apa kau tidak sadar? Kau baru saja menghancurkan masa depan kita dengan sangat telak."

"..." Geraman dan Luffy yang terlihat menunjuk sang kekasih dengan raut wajah teramat kesal.

"MASA DEPAN DI BALIK PAPAN! AKU BENCI TORAO! AKU BENCI TORAO YANG HANYA INGIN MENANG SENDIRI!" Dan ucapan Luffy barusan sukses membuat seorang Trafalgar Law bertambah semakin suram. Lalu, saat Luffy hendak membuka pintu di depannya—

"..."

"..."

"..." Seorang pria flamboyan yang tak lain adalah Doflamingo sudah terlebih dulu membuka pintu di depannya dengan mulut yang terlihat setengah menganga. Merasa kesadarannya telah kembali, Doflamingo pun mulai terkekeh sebelum akhirnya kembali memundurkan langkahnya dengan gerakan yang terlihat canggung.

".. k-kurasa aku datang— di saat yang tidak tepat. Maaf telah mengganggu moment kalian. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan boneka rakun mu, Lucy. Aku akan segara menyimpannya di sofa ruang tamu."

_**SLAM!**_

Dan diakhiri dengan Doflamingo yang membanting pintu dengan cukup pelan. Doflamingo sampai terdiam. Ia mulai mengelus dagunya yang tak berjenggot dengan pikiran yang menerawang entah kemana.

"Aku yakin.. calon menantuku itu adalah seorang asekual. Tapi kenapa aku melihat ada bekas tanda seksual pada tubuh calon menantuku itu. _Ohhh_!" Dan Doflamingo pun terlihat menjentikkan jarinya kala ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Mungkin calon menantuku itu bisa terangsang jika melakukan adegan sadis seperti barusan. _Tck_! _Tck_! _Tck_! Aku tidak menyangka jika calon menantuku itu ternyara adalah seorang masokis. Kalau begitu aku akan mulai menelfon Law besok siang untuk merundingkan pernikahannya tahun depan. _Ffuffuffu_.. dan karena putraku adalah seorang akhli bedah aku yakin dia dan Lucy bisa membuat seorang cucu untukku. _Ffuffuffu_."

.

.

.

.

"To-ra-o!" Luffy mulai berucap dingin dengan penekanan di tiap nama kekasihnya tersebut. Law tidak terlalu merespon. Ia masih saja meringgis kesakitan dengan posisi yang tidak elit.

"TORAO! KAU TELAH MEMBUATKU MALU DI DEPAN PAPA MINGGO! SEKARANG BERESKAN KEKACAUAN YANG TELAH TORAO BUAT ATAU AKU AKAN MEMAKAI ARMOR BUATAN PAMAN FRANKY AGAR TORAO TIDAK BISA MEMBUNUHKU TIAP MUNGGU!"

**_BRAK!_**

Dan pintu pun terbanting. Law mulai beringsut. Ia mencoba mengejar sang kekasih yang rupanya sudah keluar dari kamar dengan pipi yang ia gembungkan dengan kaki yang mengangkang karena masih merasakan sakit. Ya, walau seorang Trafalgar Law adalah seorang pembunuh namun, ternyata ia pun bisa kalah jika kekasihnya itu kembali hidup. Ini kadang menajdi alasan kedua Law lebih suka bercinta dengan Luffy ketika pria muda tersebut mati. Karena terakhir kali Law mencekoki tunangannya tersebut dengan _Afrodisiak_ Law dibuat lemas karena stamina mengerikkan tunangannya tersebut. Walaupun mengendalikan permainan mereka dengan bersikap menjadi dominan, pada akhirnya sang kekasih tetaplah menjadi seorang yang patuh yang menginginkan penis besar untuk menggesek lubang analnya.

Persetan dengan aseksual! Selama hasratnya yang membara tentang seks dapat terpenuhi Law tidak akan peduli jika ia harus menculik, mengancam atau membunuh sekalipun! Bahkan jika itu artinya membunuh kekasihnya sendiri!

Kekuatan yang ia miliki tidak akan pernah hilang dan Monkey D. Luffy tak akan bisa hidup ataupun mati tanpa seijin darinya!

"Luffy-ya. Aku minta maaf, Luffy-ya. LUFFY-YA!" Dengan itu Law mulai bangkit. Ia ikut keluar dari kamar untuk menyusul sang kekasih yang pergi ke kamar kosong lainnya tanpa peduli pada mayat Rebecca yang masih ada dan terbungkus seprei kuning kehitaman dan bernoda merah karena darah.

"Luffy-ya. Aku minta maaf."

"Tidak!"

"Luffy-ya."

"TIDAK!"

"Lu—

"KELUAR!"

.

.

.

.

Dan keesokan harinya.

"Torao, lihat seprei baru yang aku beli. Gambar beruang kutubnya lucu 'kan?"

_**Fin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Halo, saya datang dengan fic baru degan tema Necrophilia dan semoga kalian semua menikmatinya.**_

_**Other me: "Kenapa kasur LawLu tidak di ganti?"**_

**_Me: "... Law suka memasang tikar anti air atau terpal transparan sebelum memasang seprei." :'v_**


End file.
